The Quickening Part Four
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: SLASH RATED MATURE It's time once again for The Quickening... Clex


**Author's Note: For those of you who have actually read the previous installments, this fourth edition only has sweet moments between Kara and Winn, with implied sex - the Clex on the other hand is blatant lemon. Enjoy!**

Kara hung up the phone with a smile on her face. Winn wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Kids okay?"

"Yeah," she replied, turning her head for a kiss he gladly gave. "They miss us, but they're having fun."

"Of course they are. They love their Aunt Alex as much as she loves them, and they adore spending time with their cousins." She hummed an agreement. "It was good of Alex to look after them."

"You know she loves having them, and as she pointed out, it's one thing for them to be in the house normally, it's quite another _now_. I wouldn't be able to stop, even if they came into the room, so it's best if they're not here."

"There is that," he murmured, kissing her cheek.

"Looking forward to it, or dreading it?"

He turned her to face him, smiling when she wrapped her arms around his neck. "How could I look on The Quickening with anything but fondness, when it was the reason we got together?" he asked before leaning in for a sweet kiss.

She smiled at him and leant in for another kiss. "I love you Winn."

"I love you too Kara," he replied cupping her cheek gently. "I'm going to do some last-minute checks okay?"

She nodded and reluctantly let go. He grinned before he disappeared back into the house. She closed her eyes and basked in the rays of the yellow sun, contentment filling her.

Her eyes opened just as a stream of energy shot toward and entered her. She took a steadying breath as the effects of The Quickening began to take hold.

Her phone rang and she hastily answered it. "Clark?"

"What just happened?" he gasped.

"Ah, was there a stream of energy, and now you're flushed and, umm, needy?" she stiltedly asked.

"Yes," he gasped.

"Are you thinking of a specific person?" she demanded in a rush.

"Yes. Lex," he panted.

"Thank Rao. Go to him Clark. Hurry," she gasped and disconnected, knowing – in this at least – he would listen to her. She crossed the distance to the door in a split second and entered the house. "Winn?" she called, tossing her phone on the nearest available surface, only just remembering to lock the door after herself.

"I'm here," he responded, appearing the kitchen doorway.

"Thank Rao," she breathed, crossing the distance between them, and pinning him to the wall as she hungrily took his mouth.

"God Kara," he panted as they pulled apart for breath. "I love it when you need me like this."

She rubbed herself against him needily. "Good. 'Cause it's going to happen every seven years, minimum," she panted. "Winn," she whined.

"I've got you," he assured, lifting her onto the kitchen table. Her grin turned wicked. "I know you love it when I do this," he purred as he pushed up her skirt. He shuddered when he found her naked beneath it. "Prepared then," he murmured breathily, stroking his hands up her thighs soothingly before he dipped his head.

TQTQTQTQTQTQTQ

Clark landed in Lex's back garden, and let himself in through the back door. "Lex?" he called out, his breathing rapid as he fought to keep control of himself.

"Clark?" he responded, appearing in the doorway. He glanced at the Kyrptonian and smiled soothingly. "Come on," he urged, leading the other man up to the master bedroom.

"What's wrong with me?" he gasped, following obediently.

"The Quickening," Lex replied as he opened the door, and ushered the other man inside. "I found out all about it just in case," he informed, gesturing for the brunet to get onto the bed. Clark hesitated. "It's a mating urge," he stated, cupping the other man's cheek gently, smiling when he leant into the touch. "It's normal to be feeling this needy. Get on the bed Clark," he ordered.

The Kryptonian let out a needy whine and obeyed. "Now let's get you out of those clothes," the genius murmured as he joined the other on the – reinforced – bed. He quickly had the other man stripped, eyes memorising every inch, even as he began a soothing stroke up his thighs. "We can experiment more another time," he promised, "but right now you need relief."

"Lex," he whimpered.

"I'm here," he purred, fingers wrapping around the Kryptonian's weeping shaft. "And I'm going to make you feel better," he promised as he began to stroke, adapting his technique as he discovered what the brunet liked.

He soon brought Clark over the edge, the brunet spilling over his hand with a moan. Lex removed his hand and Clark blushed furiously. The genius couldn't help his smirk.

"What did you, ah, mean about another time?"

"You really think I haven't planned for more?" he asked with a wicked smile. Clark opened his mouth and let out a moan. He licked his hand experimentally. "Tasty," he murmured. The brunet let out a needy whine. "Why don't you lick me clean?" he suggested, holding his hand to the Kryptonian's mouth, while he lowered until his head until he was level with his cock. "While I clean you," he purred, lapping up all traces of seed with his tongue.

Clark let out another moan, turning needy green eyes on Lex. The genius stroked his free hand up and down his thigh soothingly, as he took Clark's cock into his mouth, slowly taking more and more with each stroke until he was able to take it deep.

"_Lex_," he whined, shifting needily.

He swallowed, causing Clark to spill his seed down his throat. "Better?" he asked, breath fanning hot over the sensitive and hardening cock. Clark shook his head with a whine. "Poor Clark," he purred cupping his cheek with his free hand. "You cleaned me up so well, baby," he complimented, eyes assessing the amount of saliva on his fingers. "Shall we see if this is enough to help open you up?" Clark's cheeks reddened but he nodded. "So eager for me," he purred, slowly sliding a digit into the hero's hole. He let out a moan. "Good?"

"Please, Lex, I want you in me," he panted.

"Not quite yet," he denied as he slid another finger into _his_ hero. "I don't care if you can heal it, I'm not entering you until you're ready for me."

"I-I need-" he cut off with a frustrated whine.

Lex curled his fingers, the hero nearly shot off the bed. "Like that?"

"More," he begged.

The genius continually crooked his fingers, caressing the sensitive bundle of nerves until Clark came across his stomach. "So pretty," he murmured. "It's such a pity this only happens every seven years," he lamented, waiting until Clark's hole loosened its grip on his fingers before he slid a third into him. "Nearly there," he consoled. "You ever had anyone else touch you here?" he asked, crooking his fingers again.

"N-no!" he replied, hips thrusting toward Lex's clever fingers.

"Good," he purred, pressing down hard on his prostate. Clark came again with a harsh cry. "I'll make sure you never want anyone else," he promised and widened his fingers.

"_Lex_," he whined.

"Are you eager to have me in you, or to see me naked?" he purred temptingly.

"Both," he moaned.

"Have you already looked?" Clark blushed. "Naughty boy. Help me get these off?" he asked, tugging suggestively on his clothes. Clark grabbed hold of the material and ripped them from Lex's body, eyes feasting on every bared inch. "Not quite what I had in mind," he murmured, "but I'm rather enjoying this side of you."

He plucked a bottle of lube from the bedside table and poured a liberal amount on his turgid shaft. "Look at me," he ordered as he slipped his fingers from the brunet's clutching hole. Clark locked needy green eyes with Lex's own a little desperately. "I want you to _know_ who's making you feel this good," he stated hooking his elbows beneath Clark's knees.

"You, Lex, only you," he panted. "_Please_."

The genius smirked as he pressed the head of his cock against Clark's stretched hole, and with a slight shift of the hips, slid into his tight heat. His hero let out a wrecked moan. "So pretty," he purred as he began to slide into his hero an inch at a time. "So perfect," he continued, keeping eyes locked with Clark, willing him to keep them open as he bottomed out. The Kryptonian was panting, but he managed it. "You make me want to ruin you," he said hotly as he leant down and took Clark's willing mouth in a heated, possessive kiss.

"Lex, please," he panted, hips shifting needily beneath the genius. He reached up and grabbed hold of the headboard. "Take me, _please_," he begged.

With a smirk, Lex began shallow, hard thrusts, caressing his hero's prostate with every stroke. Clark panted, moaning, his hands tightening around the metal of the headboard.

"Do you feel this?" he purred, smirk widening at Clark's eager nod. "You feel me taking you?" he continued, voice just above a whisper as he leant down.

"Yes," he replied breathily.

"Do you enjoy having my cock in you Clark?" He got another eager nod. "Then cum for me," he ordered in a drawling purr.

Clark did so with a wrecked moan. "You didn't come," he pouted.

"I don't have the same stamina as you," he pointed out. "Do you want me to come, or do you want more sex?"

"Can't I have both?"

Lex chuckled wickedly. "Not immediately," he retorted. "Although, considering we've got until morning…" he trailed off suggestively as he began to fuck the hero properly.

"Yes," he panted. "More, Lex, I need-" he cut off with a cry as the genius hit his prostate with a deep thrust.

"You need _me_," he drawled, burying himself deep. "You, need, me, filling, you," he growled possessively, thrusting into his hero with every word.

"Yes!" Clark cried out as he came, his hole tightening so hard around the genius he came in a hot wave. He let out another whimpering moan.

"Still not enough for you?" he purred, tracing his tongue deliberately along the brunet's kiss-darkened bottom lip. He shook his head. "Well, you're going to have to wait for my cock," he stated. The hero whimpered. "Don't worry," he soothed pulling out of the hero and watching heatedly as his seed began to leak from his stretched hole, "I was prepared for that."

He plucked a dildo from the bedside table and slid it into the brunet's unresisting hole. "Good?" he purred, meeting Clark's lust-filled eyes.

"Not as good as you," he panted.

"Right answer," he smirked, angling the toy to hit his prostate in reward. "But I can still make you feel good," he promised.

TQTQTQTQTQTQTQ

"Where are you going?" Kara murmured sleepily, grabbing hold of Winn's arm before he could leave the bed.

"To get my wife some food," he responded with a smile, kissing the top of her head.

"Wasn't food one of your pr-pr-preparations?" she asked yawning.

"Yes," he replied amusedly. "But it won't be enough for you."

"Enough to tide me over?" she asked hopefully, tugging him back down beside her.

"Maybe," he hedged. She opened her mouth to respond and groaned. "Your phone's ringing isn't it?" She nodded sleepily. "Whose ringtone is it?"

"Clark's," she muttered, rubbing her face tiredly in an attempt to wake herself.

He kissed her sweetly and rose from the bed. "I'll make breakfast while you talk to your cousin."

"Okay," she murmured with another yawn, tugging on a pair of his boxers and one of his shirts, inches of her toned midriff teasingly on display when she shifted. She caught his heated look. "Not had enough of me yet?" she teased.

He tugged her against him for a heated kiss. "Never," he declared, releasing his dazed wife. "Clark," he reminded.

"Yeah," she murmured, rubbing her face again as she followed him into the kitchen. "Have I told you I like those jeans?"

He laughed and glanced over his shoulder at her. "You mean you like my ass in them?"

"That too," she agreed, scooping up her phone before it stopped ringing. "Clark, you still there?"

"Yes," he replied with a relieved sigh.

"Sorry, my phone was in the kitchen," she apologised, hopping onto the table, legs swinging absently. "What's up?"

"Do you really need to ask me that question?"

"Contrary to what you might think-" she began and cut off with a yawn, accepting a mug of coffee with a grateful smile, "I'm not a mind reader. _So_, I don't know if you're freaking out over undergoing The Quickening, your choice of partner, or something else entirely."

"Why would I experience it _now_?"

"Maybe because I have? We figured that because I was on Krypton when one occurred – even if I wasn't old enough to experience it myself – I went through the last one, because I was finally of age. Maybe now I have, you've been exposed to it too? We'd have to discuss it with Alex to get a better idea." She sniffed the air appreciably. "Anything else?"

"Why-" he cut off.

"If you're wondering about your choice of partner…I never told you, my last Quickening I was surprised when all I could think of was Winn. It turned out that I had formed a deep bond with him, I had found my match, without realising it."

"So you're not-"

"Surprised?" she interrupted. "Not at all."

"Why did you tell Lex about The Quickening?"

"Because he asked," she replied easily. "And on the slim chance – and I did think it was slim – that you went through it this time, it would be better if he was prepared. It helped didn't it?"

"Yes," he replied, and she could hear his blush.

She shared a smile with Winn. "I think you need to have a conversation," she stated, and hung up before he could argue. She wrapped her arms around her husband from behind. "I thank Rao every day that I have you," she murmured.

"And I you."

TQTQTQTQTQTQTQ

Clark made use of the new toothbrush helpfully provided in the bathroom, then quickly took care of bodily needs, checking to ensure he had no…sticky patches – though considering Lex had cleaned him up last night, he had no idea _why_, since he knew how thorough the genius was. He blushed. Dear Rao, he was hopeless! Even when he thought an innocent thought, he went straight to-

He shook himself, willing his blush to recede, and slipped back into the bedroom.

"Feel better after your chat with Kara?"

"H-"

"You took your phone," Lex pointed out. "Who else would you feel the need to talk with, naked, after what we did?"

Clark's cheeks heated once more. "Did you have to emphasise…" he trailed off, and shyly waved a hand down his side to indicate his state of undress.

"I feel it deserves a mention," he drawled, heated eyes flicking across his form.

"Again?" he asked, face flushed.

The genius chuckled wickedly and tapped the space beside him on the bed. "I think we need to talk," he murmured. "Would it help if I covered up?" he asked as the hero hesitated. Warring expressions flitted over his face. Lex laughed and covered himself up to the waist with the blanket. "You have an advantage over me," he stated pointed locking eyes with the hero.

"I – er – that would be unfair," he stuttered, slipping into the bed, avoiding the genius' eyes.

Lex caught his chin, and turned his blushing face toward him. "You already have," he pointed out.

"I was experimenting, and you happened to be in my sightline," he replied breathily.

Lex released his chin. "Keep telling yourself that," he drawled, patting the hero's hand gently. "Disappointed at the changes?" Clark scoffed, causing the genius to smirk. "No regrets then?"

His blush returned full swing, but he shook his head shyly. "You already know I enjoyed myself," he stated, somewhat sheepish.

"Enjoying it at the time, doesn't mean you won't regret it _now_," he retorted.

"No Lex," he said earnestly, placing his hand over the human's, "I don't regret a second."

"Good," he drawled and tugged the hero into a possessive kiss. "Because I was going to use every skill in my repertoire to keep you." Clark let out a whimpering moan. "What's the matter, baby?" he purred, cupping his cheek. "Are you feeling needy again?"

Clark flushed. "I sh-"

Lex cut him off with another kiss he eagerly returned. With a smirk, he tugged the hero against him. "Feel how much I want you?"

"Yes," he replied breathily, voice filled with more than a touch of awe.

"It's always been _you_," he stated. Clark's expression softened and he gently pushed the genius onto his back, straddling his hips. "Clark-"

His hero placed a couple of gentle fingers over his lips. "Let me love you," he breathed, grasping hold of Lex's cock, shuddering at the feel of _Lex's_ hard, hot shaft filling his hand, and shifted until it was positioned against his hole.

Lex opened his mouth, and let out a groan when Clark impaled himself. "You sh-"

"_So good_," Clark moaned, panting, palms resting lightly on Lex's stomach. "You feel so good in me Lex," he panted, locking eyes with the genius.

"Show me how much," he ordered.

TQTQTQTQTQTQTQ

Clark collapsed beside Lex, panting. "How in Rao's name did we do that?" he demanded breathily.

Lex laughed and stroked a possessive hand down the hero's side. "Don't you mean, _how_ did we manage that, after everything we did last night?"

"That too," he agreed, smiling.

"Feeling less embarrassed now?"

He smiled shyly. "I think it might take me a while to stop blushing, but yeah…it helps that it's mutual."

"So I don't need to prove it to you?" he purred.

"_Again_?"

Lex laughed softly. "Thank you for the compliment. No, I need time and sustenance to…rise to the occasion, however, I'm sure I could coax you to it."

Clark held his hands up to ward the genius off. "I think even _I_ need the same," he insisted.

"You _think_?"

He blushed again. "Well, this _is_ the first time I've had a marathon sex session, let alone followed it by several more rounds," he stated, smiling shyly at Lex's smug smirk. "Go on, enjoy that you've ruined me for anyone else."

"I had better have done," he growled possessively, tunnelling his fingers into Clark's damp, brunet locks, "since my understanding is that Kryptonians mate only _once_." Clark let out a soft moan. "Answer me," he demanded.

"We do," he answered breathily, and tugged the genius into a heated kiss, tangling tongues until he surrendered to the mastery of Lex's touch.

Clark stared into Lex's eyes as they parted. "Please don't betray me again, Lex," he begged. "I couldn't survive it," he admitted.

The genius shifted to cupping his cheek. "Clark, now you're mine, I will do _everything_ I can to keep you, including being _good_," he added with a roll of his eyes.

Clark grinned brightly. "So, if I'm yours, does that make _you_ mine?"

"I always have been," he admitted. His eyes glanced over Clark's frame possessively, before he sighed. "I'd better get you fed," he murmured, reluctantly releasing his hold on the Kryptonian.

"Why did you ask Kara about The Quickening?" he asked, unabashedly watching Lex as he rose from the bed to the dresser.

He smirked at the hero knowingly, and tossed him a pair of jeans and a shirt. "I asked her about Kryptonian culture," he stated as he dressed. "I wanted to ensure I knew the important things, what to look out for, any special days to remember," he continued. "When I told her that was what I wanted, she mentioned The Quickening in passing, and explained when I asked for details. Though she did tell me you had never undergone the experience," he stated, and glanced pointedly at the clothes in Clark's hands.

"I hadn't, until last night," he spoke, rising from the bed and dressing. "Kara thinks it might have something to do with being on the planet when someone else is going through it, has something to do with it, but she's not sure. She's only been through it twice," he pointed out. His expression turned hopeful. "Does this," he started, gesturing at his now-clothed form, "mean I'm getting food?"

Lex laughed softly. "Come on," he ordered, urging the hero from the bedroom toward the kitchen. "I made sure to have plenty in, just in case you _were_ affected. I figured you would be _ravenous_ in the morning." Clark blushed. He laughed again, and kissed him possessively, claiming the hero's mouth as thoroughly as he had claimed his body the night before, determined that his heart would soon follow.


End file.
